


丈夫 The husband

by backtosillend



Series: pregnant series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: Taeyong gets pregnant.





	丈夫 The husband

*  
从他第三次来产检还是一个人，看起来很疲惫，脸色不好甚至有些浮肿，但体重却轻了2.5kg的时候，金道英就知道用来掩饰前两次他也独自一人前来的那个借口是个过于拙劣的谎言。  
“你丈夫呢？”金道英问，“让他去四楼拿化验单，血检的结果应该出来了。“  
刚刚结束超声波检查，他用纸巾急急忙忙地擦掉残留在他腹部的湿湿粘粘的耦合剂痕迹，把衣服拉下来，晃动着手臂坐起身，像只笨拙的甲虫。  
“我自己去拿就行了……”他扶着床沿站起来。  
金道英说，“客用电梯坏了，去四楼只能走楼梯。”他又问了一遍，“你丈夫呢？让他去。”  
他局促地站起来，把自己的衣服整理好，“他……”他为难地说，“他今天有事……”  
金道英皱皱眉，刚想再说什么，他就近乎哀求地看了金道英一眼，像是求他别问了。  
金道英想告诉他，独自看诊的孕妇在这个国家不是什么稀奇事，不是所有丈夫都准备好成为一个父亲，很多男人对那个未成形的胎儿没有实感，更多男人把它当作一个新的负担。所以他没必要显得这么窘迫。  
但他无措地揪紧裤子，张了张嘴似乎想要编造另一个谎言搪塞过去的的时候，金道英突然体会到一丁点他的无助。  
不太顺利的妊娠过程，不适的妊娠反应，不关心的丈夫，更重要的，在一个陌生人面前承认自己的确没有受到关心。这对一个孕妇来说太煎熬了。  
“算了，”金道英从桌上拿起他的病历本，“你在这等着，我去帮你拿化验单。”

金道英在化验科窗口等到LED屏幕上出现他的名字。  
“47号，”金道英挤到取单窗口前说，“李泰容。”  
护士把化验单递给他，惊讶地说，“金医生？来帮人拿化验单啊？”  
金道英接过来，点点头说，“嗯，一个……”他本来想说病人，想想又觉得不妥，最后还是说，“一个朋友。”  
他回到诊室的时候李泰容竟然靠在椅子上睡着了。他有点惊讶，轻轻地拍了拍李泰容的肩膀，李泰容马上惊醒，有点懵懵地看着他眨了几下眼睛。  
“啊……对不起……”李泰容很快反应过来，“我睡着了……”  
金道英拿着化验单坐到桌子后面，问他，“最近很累吧？是不是睡眠不太好？”  
李泰容说，“有一点……晚上会失眠。”  
金道英说，“化验结果来看没有什么大问题，稍微有点贫血，要注意营养，多吃点蔬菜水果，补充点维生素B会好一些。”  
李泰容点点头说，“好。”  
金道英看他一眼，心想你上次来的时候我也这么说的，但你现在看起来没有遵医嘱还瘦了5斤。  
他低头往病历本上写注意事项，李泰容低头看了看表。  
“怎么？“金道英问，“你丈夫要来接你吗？”  
李泰容摇摇头，有点勉强地笑了一下，“不是，我只请了三个小时的假，工作上走不开，一会儿还要回去上班。”  
金道英眉毛又皱起来，“太累的话最好还是先停止工作，20周也不是绝对的安全期。”  
李泰容看起来有什么话要说，犹豫了一会儿还是只点了点头，“好的，知道了。”  
金道英写完，把病历本推回去给他。李泰容站起来，因为起身太快晃了一下，金道英眼疾手快地伸手扶住他。  
“啊……”李泰容下意识地护住了他的腹部，抬头对金道英说，“谢谢，我可能是……起来得太急了……”  
金道英问，“你开车来的吗？”  
李泰容愣了一下，说，“怕路上堵车，坐地铁来的。”  
金道英“啧”了一声，“你在哪而工作？”他说，“我送你。”  
*  
或许是孕妇的确会分泌出一种所谓的激素，激起男性的保护欲，即使肚子里的孩子并不是他的血脉。有时候自然界就是会给出这样迷惑人心的障眼法。  
结果是他发现，李泰容没有丈夫。他和他的前男友分手后的第三周发现自己怀孕了，但此时他的前男友已经坐上了飞往澳大利亚的飞机，开始一段全新的生活。只剩下李泰容，坐在他公寓的马桶上，还有一支两条杠的粉红色验孕棒和一颗小小的胚胎。  
“我不能打电话给他，对吧？他又不在这，他帮不到我，我也不能就这样把她打掉，我做不到……”他躺在金道英怀里小声地说。  
是啊，你做不到。金道英想。一个怯懦的女孩，不敢打电话给自己大洋彼岸的前男友，一个勇敢的母亲，选择留下这个无辜的生命。多么天真。  
他的头发长长了，也不再那么瘦，金道英搂着他，慢慢地用手指梳着他的黑发。他躺在金道英怀里的样子像只餍足的母猫。  
金道英前三次见他的时候，他瘦削，苍白，局促，不自在，好像不知道该拿自己的身体怎么办，像株疏于照顾快开败的花。  
“预产期是下个月四号，“金道英说，低下头吻了吻他的头发，“我那天请了假陪你。“  
李泰容仰起头，对他笑着说，“你对我真好。”  
金道英也笑笑，低头吻他。  
他的脸颊变得圆润，棱角藏了起来，显出一种少女般的娇憨。他身上有一股婴儿爽身粉和衣物柔顺剂混合的味道。  
金道英的吻技很好，让他的脑袋有点晕晕乎乎的，不自觉地往金道英身上蹭。  
金道英察觉到了，他的手温柔地下移，滑过李泰容腰际的时候他忍不住颤抖了一下，金道英的手继续往下，探进了他的睡裙里。  
金道英把他的内裤往下拽的时候，李泰容感到不自在，他两个星期前就只能穿特殊的孕妇内裤了。金道英感觉到他的挣扎，安慰他，“嘘，嘘，别担心，”他轻柔地吻着李泰容的耳朵，“我是个医生，我知道你要什么。“  
“我了解你……”金道英说，“没关系的。”  
他听起来是那么体贴，那么温柔，李泰容颤抖地张开腿，伸出手搂住金道英的脖子，默许他的动作。  
多么矛盾，他看起来像个怀孕的处女，天真地渴求着被填满。他的猫一样恳切哀求着的眼睛，他的被汗水浸湿的鼻尖，他的张开的湿润的嘴唇，他伸出的手臂，他欢迎的双腿，他圆润的怀着孕的身体，渴求着被爱护，被重视，被关心。  
“我会小心的……”金道英允诺，“没有人会受到伤害。“

 

*  
在她第三次来产检还是一个人，看起来有点疲倦的时候，金道英就知道，之前用来掩饰前两次她独自一人前来的借口其实是个拙劣的谎言。  
“你丈夫呢？“金道英说，“让他去四楼拿化验单。”  
她摇摇头，“我自己去吧……他今天有点忙……”  
金道英皱起眉，问，“你是自己开车来的吗？”  
她说，“不是……我坐巴士。”  
金道英口袋里的手机响起来，他拿出来匆匆看了一眼来电人，把它调到静音，又丢回口袋里。  
来电响了一会儿，被挂断了，一条短信跳出来。  
“李泰容：今天是莎莎百天纪念日，我好久没见你了，如果不忙的话可以过来吗？”  
金道英扶着那名年轻产妇坐下，说，“你在这等着，我去帮你拿化验单。一会儿我送你回家。”


End file.
